Kanalua (episode)
Kanalua (Doubt) is the 2nd episode of Season 3 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0 Synopsis McGarrett asks Catherine for her help in locating his mother, and the team calls on an old associate for his assistance when an art heist turns deadly. Plot An elaborate art heist is pulled off, prompting the Hawaii Five-0 team to investigate. They soon discover the badly burnt getaway car along with the driver, who is dead, having been shot in the head. The victim is eventually identified as a former NASCAR driver, who was forced to work for the thieves after they kidnapped his daughter. With no options left, H50 ask August March for help in tracking the missing girl. It's revealed that the paintings were stolen were previously stolen by the grandfather of the main gallery owner in 1941. The rest of the group of robbers are all subsequently found dead with no sign of the girl whatsoever. Ballistic evidence matches, revealing that March killed flight attendant Angela in Kalele. After his fingerprints are found on one of the stolen paintings and with the murder weapon being recovered, March confesses to the killing. He eventually leads the H50 team to an abandoned factory where the girl is apparently being held although it's an attempt to lead them away from rescuing the girl. March later commits suicide by jumping in front of a truck. The girl is later recovered alive in a long-stay parking lot. Meanwhile, Steve asks Catherine Rollins for assistance in tracking his mother. She finds that Doris's plane never left Hawaii and that she is hiding somewhere on the island. As this happens, H50 attempt to help Chin Ho Kelly cope with the death of his wife, Dr. Malia Waincroft. Notes * Danny, Steve, Kono and Catherine are all at the surfer funeral ceremony for Malia. Chin Ho helps with the release of her ashes. Quotes Danny Williams: I'm gonna need a vest. Vest, please. Steve McGarrett: You don't even know what my plan is yet. Danny Williams: That's true, but I know you, and I know that any plan you have is going to involve me in potential serious bodily harm. Okay? Steve McGarrett: What are you talking about? Danny Williams: I'm talk about this, okay? Let's just say that over the years, our marriage has become predictable. Danny Williams: You were very lucky back there, my friend. Steve McGarrett: I'm sorry, lucky? Okay, first of all, luck had nothing to do with it. I had the situation under control. Danny Williams: Oh, okay, well, you are something else. Steve McGarrett: That's right. Danny Williams: You must have known our suspect was gonna bleed to death while threatening to kill a hostage. You're good. You're really good. Let me ask you another question. How much money do I have in my wallet, Kreskin? Or should I say "The Amazing McGarrett"? Steve McGarrett: You done? 'Cause I want to see who's calling me. Danny Williams: Don't you already know who's calling you? Steve McGarrett: I do. It's Max. Danny Williams: You're lying. Steve McGarrett: I'm not lying; I have caller I.D. Danny Williams: You're a fraud. Dr. Max Bergman: Gentlemen. Danny Williams: Peg leg. Dr. Max Bergman: A peg leg is a prosthesis often made of wood and portrayed in pirate movies. A cane, such as the one I am using, is a mobility aid. And ballistic trauma is not something to be making fun of, Detective Williams. Danny Williams: I knew I should have just said hello. Steve McGarrett: What do we got, Max? Dr. Max Bergman: Well, I haven't had the time to make many preliminary observations. However, I can tell you that the victim appears to be male and mid-40s. Danny Williams: Oh, and seeing as he looks like something that belongs at the bottom of an ash tray, I'm gonna say that the cause of death was, and this is just a guess, fire. Dr. Max Bergman: *ANNNNNNNK* Danny Williams: Wow, 'cause that wasn't obnoxious at all. Dr. Max Bergman: I was only trying to participate in the jocularity. Steve McGarrett: You know what, Max, never mind Mr. Negativity here. I thought it was funny. Dr. Max Bergman: Mahalo. Danny Williams: Um that's.. That's.. You hungry? Chin Ho Kelly: Bro, I am starving. Danny Williams: All right, let's go. McGarrett's buying. Chin Ho Kelly: McGarrett never buys. Danny Williams: I know. I just wanted to hear those words out loud. Chin Ho Kelly: Uh-huh. Trivia |- |Chris Canning |Carlos Bernard |An agent with WITSEC. |- |August March |Ed Asner |A criminal. |- |- |James Chang |Keo Woolford |A Patrol Sergeant with HPD. |- |HPD Officer |Michael Nakada |A cop who appears in the episode. |} |- |Elizabeth MacNamara |Missy Yager |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |George Solani |Valen Ahlo |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Kapule |Mokuahi Ribuca |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Kimo |Akiu Sale |A man who appears in the episode. |} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 3 (2010)